Tunisia
by mAd4H-p
Summary: She smiled, "we are going to be good, aren't we?" He nodded, "we're going to be great Franks."  Matty/Franky pre series 6


Ok well as a Franky/Matty shipper I feel like I needed to write a filler fic for the events pre s6. This was written pretty fast so I apologise for it not being the best piece of writing in the world, but I've tried to show a reason for the fighting and Franky pushing him away. I've just worked with what has been said in interviews and in the episode. If anything isn't realistic…well its Skins, it's not realistic. A Hardlet fic is also coming :P

* * *

><p>"Now don't forget, we will phone you to see how you are doing, so keep your phone on you at all times," Jeff fussed.<p>

A while ago this kind of behaviour may have annoyed Franky, however these days she just found it endearing, her dads loved her. It was surreal to think people loved her, since her whole life the only person she had honestly believed loved her was Dean. These days things were different; she now opened up to her dads more and had a group of friends.

She also had a boyfriend. Now that _was _an odd thought.

"I will dad," she promised, attempting to sound annoyed.

"We'll miss you kid," Geoff said, smiling at her.

_Will he attempt to hug me?_

However both of her dads seemed to hesitate before deciding against it, they had not attempted it for a while, although Franky knew that now she would be ok with it if they did. Maybe even welcoming of it.

"I'll miss you both too," she smiled – a genuine smile, born from real affection. "But I won't _really _be away for that long."

* * *

><p>A little way away from Franky and her dads, two rather similar looking boys seemed to be having a fight. However it was clear no true aggression was intended as both boys were laughing hard, eventually the taller of the two boys got the other in a headlock.<p>

"Gottcha bro!" He grinned before letting him go and pulling him into a hug.

The two brothers stayed like that for a while, unaware that Franky had come over and was impatiently waiting for them to break apart.

"Erm..Matty. we have to get going, yeah?"

The smaller brother, Matty pulled away from his brother. "Yeah." He nodded, "Bye Nick." He smiled.

"Ok. see ya Mattster!, Bye Franky." Nick said as he turned to walk away, "So glad you are leaving me with Leon bro."

"You'll have a blast," Matty replied deadpan before turning back to Franky and smiling happily. "Let's go headfuck."

He too her hand and the two of them set off through the airport, excited for their adventure in Tunisia.

* * *

><p>Exhausted and sweaty they left the airport in Tunisia, clueless about what was to come while they were in Tunisia. Where they would sleep and travel was a mystery, but to them it was more fun that way.<p>

The first night they walked to a beach, they lay beside each other looking up at the stars. She told him stories about her life and he told her stories about his. For both of them it was the first time they had really told the truth of what had happened during the darkest months of their lives. Even Dean hadn't known the half of Franky's tale.

"I guess drugs were my main escape from everything," Matty confessed, "It was so easy to forget where I was, to stop thoughts of my mum and of Nick. To calm my anger at Leon. I had no money for food during that time, getting my next hit was the only priority,"

Franky watched him carefully for a moment but he spoke no more. She knew he would tell her more when he was ready.

So instead she began to speak, "While I was in care I was lonely, I had no one, I always said I didn't need others because of that, but I really _did. _I needed to feel loved and wanted, yet I never thought I'd feel that, even my own parents hadn't wanted me."

She felt her eyes well up with tears, however she didn't let them fall, _be strong for fucks sake._

Matty looked back over at her "I guess neither of us need to feel lost anymore."

She smiled, "we are going to be good, aren't we?"

He nodded, "we're going to be great Franks."

* * *

><p>After a couple of days hanging out they decided it was time for them to move on, although how they would do it Franky had no idea. Matty however, <em>did <em>have a plan. They would steal a car.

They timed it perfectly, some arsehole who would often harass the women in the area had left his car unattended, just for a second but that was enough, soon as he got out, they got in and drove as quickly as they could. They didn't dare look back, but just kept on driving until they came across a town.

They parked the car and decided to use a little money to stay in a hotel for the night, neither of them had much but the chance to sleep in an actual bed was too good to miss. The place they stopped at was rundown but that didn't matter to them. At least it was cheap and far enough away from the car that no one would suspect even if they were looking for them.

They had a little fun pretending to be a newly married couple who had got lost during their honeymoon and desperately needed a room for the night.

When they got to their room they collapsed on the bed, exhausted, and for that moment only thinking of sleep.

"Night Franky." Matty had mumbled as he cuddled up to her.

He hadn't pushed her for sex since their relationship had actually begun, not once; from the beginning he had decided it was entirely up to her when it would happen, the last thing he wanted was a repeat of the woods. For now he was just happy in her company.

What he hadn't expected was it would happen the first time the very next morning. Not that Franky had planned it to happen herself. However when she woke up and found herself in his arms she felt safe, loved. It was decided right then.

"Matty," she whispered.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She leant down to kiss him, unlike their usual kisses this kiss was forceful, and there was a clear meaning behind it.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking concerned.

Instead of answering she kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Sex was <em>interesting <em>she decided afterwards as she lay beside him. It had hurt; but only a little. She had been scared, though only for a moment. He had been incredibly slow and had allowed her to make every decision. Awkward, since she didn't really know what she was doing, but it had worked, she had felt a lot more relaxed about the whole thing.

She thought she might like to do it more.

* * *

><p>Almost two weeks of sex and parties followed, at first everything seemed to be going wonderfully. However sometimes things don't work out as they should and as the third week in Tunisia began, clear cracks had begun to develop, though they attempted to ignore them at first.<p>

* * *

><p>The feeling of needing to get away from Matty for a few hours kept creeping up on Franky, usually she was still happy in his company. However, having only his company for most of the day e-v-e-r-y-d-a-y was becoming a bit wearing. <em>The boy talked so fucking much. <em>Sometimes his jibber-jabber entertained her; sometimes it annoyed the hell out of her.

A couple of times she had left early in the morning while he was still sleeping, she would go for long walks and wonder what the others were getting up to, she wondered if Rich had finally relented and agreed to go to Morocco with Grace. If so were they all having a good time without her? The thought hurt her a bit.

She wondered herself why she wasn't happier with Matty, she had wanted him for ages after all, and they had a lot in common. On paper they should have been perfect. She thought that if she couldn't make it work then she truly was messed up.

_And she couldn't._

'Maybe sometimes things which should be easy aren't', she thought, 'or maybe relationships just aren't for me.'

She couldn't deny that now she had lost her virginity a whole range of possibilities seemed to have opened up. Sex had terrified and fascinated her a couple of months ago. She didn't think it would ever be possible for her, but it was.

Maybe Matty just wasn't who she should be with right now, not that she had to be with anyone. It would be interesting to explore other people, that was for sure.

To do that though, Matty would have to get hurt, she didn't want that. Not really.

* * *

><p>Matty was at a loss, Franky seemed to be pushing him away more and more, his attempts to keep her entertained were falling flat and he had no clue how to fix it. He loved her so much, she was his favourite person. For a while she had seemed to feel the same way about him. Not anymore.<p>

Her happiness was important to him, far more than his own. Clearly, she wasn't happy, she was bored. Whether she was bored of the holiday; bored of him or bored of relationships in general, he wasn't sure but he saw she was either snappy or unresponsive most days.

It hurt. He couldn't see what he was doing wrong, he had been nothing but a loving boyfriend to her.

_Yet every day, another fight._

Maybe a loving boyfriend wasn't what she wanted, maybe she craved the drama, and maybe simplicity didn't appeal to her.

He wanted to make it better,_ needed_ to make it better. Opportunity came when she finally asked if they could cut their trip short and go to see the others in Morocco. It hurt a little that she no longer wanted his company, however he thought that maybe a bit of a change would make her happy again (besides which, he couldn't deny he wanted to see Nick again).

So his only response was "of course."

They set off that afternoon, once again a fight started not long into the journey. The trip was incredibly miserable for both of them.


End file.
